scranhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the eponymous protagonist of Mario Golf. While native to Brooklyn, he is a famed and highly respected member of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario is first seen in Mario Golf playing a round of golf with Luigi and Yoshi. His game is interrupted by Bowser's attack on the Mushroom Kingdom, only for that attack to be itself interrupted by the Battleship Halberd crashing into the castle. This incident prompts Mario and company to set out to defeat the Villainoct. Mario is known to be a surprisingly skilled athlete, with nearly superhuman running and jumping abilities. It is also implied that he is normally above average at playing golf. Appearance At 5'1" Mario is a rather short individual. He's also portrayed to be a bit rotund, though not enough to noticeably impair his physical capabilities. His eyes are a bright blue color, and his hair is mostly brown. Curiously, however, his mustache is jet black. He shares this trait with his brother. His trademark red color is featured heavily in his attire, in both his signature cap and long sleeved shirt. Typical of a man of Mario's trade, he layers a pair of blue overalls over his shirt. Accessories include a white pair of gloves and two brown boots. History Before Mario Golf Mario was born in the Real World, in the Brooklyn area of New York. He and his brother Luigi both became plumbers, and at some point found a warp pipe to Smash World. They would end up residing more permanently in the Mushroom Kingdom, having a house constructed in front of said warp pipe on its Mushroom Kingdom side. Several times since his arrival, Mario foiled the plots of Bowser to kidnap the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. Although never directly stated, it's loosely implied that most Mario titles are canonical to Mario Golf. This means that the background for Mario in the mainstream Mario series likely also applies to Mario Golf, such as his being rescued by Yoshis as an infant. Mario Golf Mario starts off Mario Golf playing a game of golf with his brother Luigi and their pet dinosaur Yoshi on Mushroom Way. Yoshi takes the lead, to Mario's chagrin. They're interrupted by a Toad, who alerts them that Bowser has initiated another siege on Peach's castle. Mario insists on confronting the Koopa alone, and heads to the castle. Upon his arrival, he falls into a trap set by Bowser, but quickly escapes. He and Bowser fight, with Mario managing to come out on top. Upon their victory, Mario and Peach begin to make a celebratory cake. They're interrupted by Bowser, however, who was only faking his defeat. Bowser warns Mario and Peach about the incoming Halberd, but Mario refuses to believe him. Bowser than kidnaps Mario to drag everyone else out of the castle. When Bowser is stopped, he pulls Mario and the Princess into his shell. Mario is protected from the explosion of the castle by Bowser's shell. Mario, Peach, and Bowser then discover Meta Knight, the pilot of the fallen spacecraft. Mario and Peach ask Meta Knight about the crash. Bowser joins them, which Mario takes issue with. After Meta Knight tells the group about the Villainoct and their need to repair the Halberd, Mario has the idea to contact his old friend Jay Falcon. Mario manages to convince Jay to repair the Halberd - albeit if they travel to Brooklyn to pick him up. Mario leads his new group to his house so they can use his warp pipe to Brooklyn. While there, Luigi asks if Mario wants him to come along for the journey, but Mario insists that Luigi's best off waiting at home. Mario painfully discovers. however, that the warp pipe isn't working at the hands of Dimentio. When Bowser proposes his plan to get to Brooklyn, Mario and the rest of the group follow him to his castle. After Bowser manages to infiltrate the Villainoct as "Meowser," Mario and the rest of the group make their way to Hyrule to meet up with the Villainoct. Abilities Through his near identical clone, Mario can be seen to be a gifted jumper. Mario is assumed to be able to scale the entire Mushroom Kingdom castle in only a few jumps. His dexterity in general is remarkable, easily maneuvering around Bowser's body and propelling himself upwards off of walls. He has limits, however; Red suggests that clearing an entire house in a single jump is unrealistic for Mario. It could be inferred that Mario might be an above average golfer. He seems distraught at losing in a round with Yoshi, implying that he usually doesn't lose. However, his frustration could simply stem from losing to a dinosaur, regardless of any winning streak. Chapter Appearances * Chapter 4: This One's Real * Chapter 5: The Smash Brothers * Chapter 7: The Pleaser of Crowds